Yin and Yang
by WereWolfeLover
Summary: Twins Sy and Selina join the Avengers after being on the run for centuries. Unable to cope with the fact that he was bred for war Sy falls farther into darkness while innocent and quirky Selina finds love in the most unlikely place. Will Sy approve? And will the Avengers survive handing these centuries old young adults? Also, Coulson LIVES!
1. Prologue: Shield Finds Him A Third Time

**A/N: First and for most Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, and the amazing Supernanny Agent Coulson belong to Marvel and not me. Second this story will be in various points of view not just my characters. I have no Beta, as of yet but if you want the job feel free to ask! That is all, enjoy!**

_Typing_

_Thinking_

"Speech"

* * *

2013, New York

Prologue: S.H.I.E.L.D. Finds Him a Third Time

Messing with people was fun. Right now down at Wall Street all the busy bodies in crappy suits were most likely freaking out for the fact that even though they were buying one thing, it said they were selling another. Or if they were selling they happened to buy a nonexistence stock. The chaos would be wonderful when the hounds came calling! Here alone in a small corner family owned café with free Wi-Fi I was creating destruction and most likely a war (though of a small caliber).

Granted this wasn't my usual hands on approach but in this new and advanced technological world I had to make do. The door bell chimed and a man with a pristine gray suit and dark sunglasses walked in looking all business. If I was paranoid I would say that the FBI had caught on to what I was doing in and make a run for it. As it was I simply shut down my hacking job and opened my facebook to talk to my twin. We were going under the aliases of Mike and Sarah Sheels this time.

_What's up at the library, sis?_

_Oh you know, books to read, things to dust. Haha ;)_

_Funny, hang on a sec. Guy wants to talk to me._

The man in the suit was standing in front of me waiting for my attention. I turned towards him angling my laptop screen away from him.

"Can I help you?" I said politely.

"We would like you to come with us Mr. Sheels." His professional smile told me that I had no choice despite the polite phrasing of the request.

"We?" I asked not really paying attention. I shifted in my seat carful to keep my hands in view. I discreetly looked for a way out and my watched my every move.

"My partner is just outside the front and if you are thinking of going through the back there's a car waiting for you there was well." He folded his hands in front of him like he had all the time in the world.

My mind was working a mile a minute. Four main questions were the basic minimum that I had to know: how did they find me, who was this guy, who did he work for, and how do I get away? Then a chilling thought entered my mind… did they know about Selina? If so, that took top priority.

"So am I the only homeless person you're treating to lunch and a drive in a fancy car or are we going to have company?" my smile was innocent my eyes wide and clear. This couldn't last much longer. People were starting to stare.

"You're the only one my boss wants to talk to today." His smile was somewhat kinder now, as if he knew I was thinking of my twin.

_At least there's that._

"Alright, I'll go with you. You seem very unwilling to let me walk out of here on my own accord. Just let me shut down my computer and we can go." I turned back to my facebook and typed two words,

_RUN AWAY_

I hit enter and closed everything down. Pacing up my various pens, pencils, and erasers in to my bag along with my laptop I stood and faced the first man to 'ask' me to come with him in a nice way. I was taller than him and seemed to be an exact opposite to his calm and collected pressed attire. I had old black jeans on that were fraying at he seems and pockets (I really should steal another pair), my shirt was an old washed out dark blue shirt that had once had said Old Navy on it. My scuffed up black tennis shoes were also in tatters as was my hoodie. The only thing that was in excellent condition was my bag.

"Where to James Bond?" I said in a bright voice that carried. I shook my ebony hair out of my eyes. The guy didn't seem fazed, hmm.

"My name is Coulson." We walked out of the nondescript coffee house on to a back road in Manhattan and headed towards a black SUV. Another man was waiting for us and nodded once he saw us slipping into the driver's seat. "Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. We've been looking for you and your sister for a long time, Sy Denge.

_Damn. I should have tried the back door._


	2. Chapter 1 The First Time

**A/N- I do not own Avengers or anything remotely super, just my characters! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Reviews are always welcome, and if you do I'll give you a cookie! **

* * *

_1949 Germany_

The First Time

I stepped onto a slanted piece of building and walked away from the cries of the dyeing and the stench of the dead. This was one of the last war camps in all Europe. Soon the war would truly be over. It might be years before I could participate in another. World War 2 was one of the bloodiest I've been in. Not the bloodiest mind, but in the top ten. I would be sad to see it end. Having an existence based on darkness, war and death was a pain sometimes… but other times it was fun.

"Stop right there!" I loud feminine cry cut through the air. I didn't even have glance back to know who was yelling at me.

"Or what?" I laughed but stopped abruptly when something whizzed past me at top speed. She shot at me. The woman shot at me! I turned around.

Peggy Carter was a sight to behold. With her dark brown hair a mess from the fight and her usually pristine uniform in tatters, she looked like she was about to invoke the 'alive or dead' part of my bounty.

"Agent Carter, I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you had it in you; your men lay around you dead or dying yet you thing you've won because you've got a gun pointed at me?" my smile was merciless.

"I'm bringing you in, Sinister." She glared up at me for all the world thinking she called the shots.

"You're a good agent, Carter. Tell you what; one day I'll actually let you bring me in. Until then, I have things to do, people to see." Selina would be waking up soon, the sun rising in the tropics. I turned to leave again this time via over a fallen tower.

"I said stop! I don't know who you think you are but let me tell you I have nothing to lose so if it's a fight you want you'll get it!" her gaze was intense but she still flinched slightly when I froze and slowly turned around.

"Agent Carter, I pride myself on my word. I told you, you could bring me in, but not right now. I have not lied to you. Please give me the same courtesy." My voice was hard. _How dare this woman lie to me?_

"I haven't lied to you." She huffed at me.

So fast she couldn't track my movements, I was right in front of her. Both of her wrists in my left hand and my right held the gun to her abdomen. Her breath caught and I could feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

"I could shoot you right here." I nudged her lower belly. "You would live… but something else would not. Am I right Agent Carter?" We were nose to nose so I could see the tears well up.

"Don't. Please." Her fear stunned her to motionlessness.

"I won't. Many things I have done in my life, but I will never kill an innocent." I stepped back and tossed the gun aside, losing it in the smoke.

Looking around properly I took in the small war factory for the first time since my arrival. The destruction was absolute. Shells of cars and buildings burning, walls crumbling, bodies everywhere. The smoke was thick. I vaguely remembered SHIELD showing up amidst the destruction and havoc I reined. Nothing had survived. I had never left anything or anyone alive before. This woman and the _child_ she dared to bring on to the battle field were the first. The first in almost three centuries.

But I would not kill a child who had yet to live in this wonderful world. A child who had yet to experience the basic joys of life, only to be brought into a war zone before it could take its first breath. It should be able to swim in the oceans, breath fresh mountain air, catch tadpoles or butterflies, and fly a kite. Not be witness to the blood, smoke, and darkness that followed me everywhere.

I looked back at Agent Carter who had fallen to her knees among the rubble. "Go home, Agent Carter. Raise your child, love your husband. We will meet again, but on my terms." Once again I turned to jump over the rubble that was once a watchtower.

"Thank you." The whisper was faint.

I looked over my shoulder and nodded. Jumping down from the top of the twisted metal heap I was gone. Before my feet touched the ground on the other side, I was hundreds of miles away in the blink of an eye.

The sirens were gone; air clear, sun just rising. The beach was beautiful; sun bleached white sand, clear blue waters that were near transparent. I sighed, it was nice to be home. I turned around to face the jungle behind me. Nestled in the trees, half hidden but not at all rundown was a small bungalow. Two surf boards leaning against the side and a small fire pit out front were the only indications that it was being inhabited. I could smell fresh baked blueberry muffins and hear Selina singing Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra.

_Yeah, it's good to be home._


	3. Chapter 2 The Second Time

**A/N: Yay a longer chapter! There are some different languages in this chapter (Not much!) but the translations will be at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if this time line doesn't mach the movies or comic's just remember that its AU! Reviews are always welcome, Thank you! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers anything that you recognize is sadly Stan Lee's. **

2000 Afghanistan

The Second Time

I glanced behind me again and cursed. This guy just won't let up! It had been years since someone had enough information to track me down, enough skill to keep up with me and enough courage to take me down. Who was this guy? Was he alone? I felt a hand tug my jacket and easily slipped it off and lost my oh so close tail in the crowd again.

_Damn. I liked that coat._

I was running through a marketplace crowded with people. The town I was in was rundown and out of the way. It was overly dusty in the market from all the foot and small vehicle traffic, all the clothing distinct; made from the same fiber in the same colors and styles. With my black jeans, and dark near black, blue shirt and clean shaven face I stuck out… in a bad way.

The man behind me was keeping pace easily. I didn't even think about turning and fighting. Too many witnesses that doubled as innocent bystanders. Not only that but by the way he was reflexively grabbing at something in his jacket I could guess he had at least one gun if not more.

I needed to get out of the open. If this continued I could run straight into his backup and not even know it. I searched to find an alley… there! Next left here I come. I didn't occur to me that the owner of the vender in front of the alley entrance would protest me hopping over his counter. I was in the alley no problem (and no tail) in less than ten seconds. I looked back, double checking that my tag along wasn't following me anymore then turned to run again.

_WHAM!_

Something large and heavy struck my back with enough force to knock me too my knees. I drew my knife ready to fight when I heard a man yelling.

"مجنون الأمريكية! ترك، تذهب بعيدا! اللص، مهرب، الوغد!" (1) He waved his arms at me in a threatening manner.

I looked around me. The vender had thrown a watermelon at me. A watermelon! What a jerk! Who was I, Aladdin? I got back up and took off scooping one of the broken pieces of watermelon off the ground. Hey, lose some, win some and it was a hot day.

_Welcome to the forty thieves!_

I let out a hysterical giggle. The heat was getting to me. Taking a few turns I ate my watermelon slowly. At the end of the alley I came in to a broad courtyard. Surrounded by tall buildings it was the center crossways to many alleyways and only had one road big enough for one car to go in and out. Normally this would be heaven: take a breath, relax in the semi safe zone. Not this time though.

The usual short crowd of children playing a ball kicking game, women washing clothes and drawing water from the fountain, and animals running underfoot was absent. All the windows closed all alleys—besides mine—blocked. A large SUV that was once black but now resembled a dusty yellow brown blocked the street.

Standing at the center facing me, was my pursuer. In front of him, stood a tall black man with a long dark coat, his hands firmly behind his back. This was new. Never had I seen such confidence as to not point a gun at me right away. Even the other man wasn't pointing his gun at me! Impressed despite myself, I spoke first.

"مرحبا!" I spoke in fluent Arabic. "هل ترغب في مشاركة البطيخ معي أو ترغب لي أن أقتلك الآن?" (2) I smiled wickedly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I've been tracking you for years Simon Tanner, Vince Greggor, Charles Michaels. You're a hard man to catch." He spoke calmly and evenly. I could already tell this was going to be a good fight.

"Donc, vous savez un couple de mes noms. " I spoke in French now. I tilted my head to the side and took another bite of melon. "Qu'en de-il?" (3)

His eyes narrowed. "In none of your files does it say you're bilingual. If you would be compliant enough to stick to one—preferably English—this would go much smoother."

"Где развлечься в этом?" (4) Russian this time… I was enjoying this.

"There is nothing fun about this." He glared at me. "I'm in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan, sweating my clothes off, chasing and tracking down a child playing grownup for his baby sister for too long to realize he still a small fish compared to the crap that I normally have to deal with. Now tell me: where's the fun in that?" His gaze was hard.

"Ένα παιδί που παίζει μεγαλώσει είμαι;" My voice sinister, made more so by the ancient Greek I spoke. "Επιτρέψτε μου να σας δείξει πόσο παιδαριώδη είμαι." (5) I drew my pocket knife and released it in to it's true form, a tall six and a half foot scythe with a three and a half foot curved blade. In its true form her name was _Existența răului _which translated to The Existence of Evil.

_Existența răului _was half a foot taller than me. The ebony wood had old runic symbols at its base and where I held it. Carved in to the wood it spoke of the many things she could turn into at will and how I was her only Master. The blade itself was an amazing sight. It shone with the light of many mixed metals; silver, titanium, platinum and the otherworldly sequirnum. The ruins on the blade shifted attempting to hypnotize its prey. They were set in white gold and whispered that only one touch was needed for instant death... but _Existența răului _knew there were worse things than a quick death.

I knew my eyes were pitch black with no white showing. My pupils had dilated so far that my brain was seeing sound waves. I was suddenly aware that there was more than just the three of us here. My head tilted to the side in a demonic way as I heard the Death Chant calling me to destruction for the first time in almost ten years. I called me to kill… to devour. Ten long tears since I had let loose my basic, primitive instinct. And boy, did I want to.

The man—what was his name?—went to draw his gun as he called for backup. The man behind him turned and fled back into one of the buildings yelling for his own gun. Shots rang out, I felt them hit me; my side, chest, and leg. Then, I _reined_.

Shadow traveling instantly first to the snipers on the roofs I sliced them all in two cleanly with a quick swing of my blade. I blocked two more shots from the windows then with a flying leap I jumped down four stories to the ground. Midway down I hurled my scythe end over end across the courtyard where it landed, embedded in two soldiers' front to back and into the wall behind them. Making quick work of four more on the ground with just my hands I saw out of the corner of my eye a woman with long curly ruby red hair yank my scythe out of the other men and turned towards me with it hefted in her hands.

I froze, amazed. No one has ever been able to touch _Existența răului _besides me and live to walk away from it. The woman looked at me coolly and gripped my scythe with one hand, swinging it like one would a battle axe. The Chant grew quieter.

_Who is this woman?_ _What is she?_

One last shot rang out and the bullet collided with my temple from close range. I noted with grim satisfaction that the woman dropped my precious weapon and promptly threw up, though nothing came out of her. She was gripping her sides, gagging and trembling.

The bullet merely dazed me. I braced myself better and swung around to see who shot me. I ignored the pounding in my temple for my need for information. The head wound would heal given a little time; in fact the other bullet wounds on my body were already gone.

"Who are you people?" I asked in English. What a pity this man could only speak one language.

He seemed more than a little startled that I was still standing and talking while my temple bled sluggishly from his well placed bullet. All the same he put his gun away (very reluctantly) knowing now it would do no good.

"My name is Nick Fury. I'm the Director of SHIELD. It stands for—"

"I know what it stands for." I scowled, "What are you doing here?"

"We keep track of _all_ the high profile cases; you're just at the top of the list right now." His cold hard stair told me he didn't want to be playing question and answer with me at all.

"What happened to Peggy?" Did she think that sending these men after me would work? Had she died?

_Why was I concerned for her? She tried to shoot me. But she also was a friend… a friend that just happened to shoot at me once._

"Peggy? Peggy who?" Fury cautiously walked over to the fallen girl, never taking his eyes off me besides to glance at the red head with worry.

"Agent Peggy Carter." He froze. "She was on my case last."

Obviously not wanting to show his shock he continued to try and save one of his last agents alive. "Agent Carter retired back in 1988. She left no records of any ongoing investigations; you'll have to deal with me." By now he was standing next to the woman and talking to her quietly.

Oh joy. A big buff man agent with a stick up his butt. At least Peggy was cute. I was completely calm now. The Chant over with. I still needed my scythe so I walked over where it had been dropped and bent to pick it up not once looking at Fury or the woman. I broke it over my knee and watched with patience as it changed admits the dark shadows swirling around the two pieces in to a dagger and sheath. After sliding the blade home I tucked it into my belt.

I was about to walk away when the woman fully collapsed. So my _Existența răului __was_ killing her, just at a slower rate. Fury was nearly frantic now, calling people on his phone and trying to get her to breathe.

"You can't save her." I said offhandedly. "My scythe kills all. Though she is the first to with hold from the immediate death that _Existența __răului_ brings."

Fury whipped his head around so fast I heard it crack. "Save her." He demanded.

"I can't." I said dryly. "I only take life, not give it."

"Then get your sister! Save her!" he yelled.

I stiffened. "She is half way around the world right now. As fast as I can travel to her I would not be back in time to save your agent." What was wrong with me? Why was I still here?

He faltered. Fury was surprised that I would consider getting my one true weakness to save someone I did not know. Well that made two of us. I wanted to leave. Wanted to go home… but I couldn't take my eyes off of the shuddering and gasping red head on the ground.

"I am not without a heart, Nick Fury. I do not kill innocents, children or women if it can be avoided. It's not a sexist thing. Without women our race cannot survive. Call it a primal instinct thing, if you will. That agent is both innocent and a woman. I am sorry for her death." And I was. For the first time in my life it felt… guilt for what I was. I was the personification of war, darkness and death itself. And I felt guilty that I could not change.

"Being sorry, doesn't save her." He said harshly.

I snarled. How dare her throw my sincerity back in my face. But he was right. I paced; what to do, what to do? There was not time to get Selina. I could shadow travel but she had to travel by normal means if it meant not attracting attention. Meanwhile the woman was dying. There were others being attended to, others dying… that's it! I looked at one man laying on the ground coughing up blood. It was risky… for me. But I had no choice; I must save the innocent woman.

I walked over to the man. "Would you like to do one more meaningful thing with your life before you die?" He locked eyes with me, the light dimmed slightly in them. "Would you like me to save her?"

A blood bubble popped and he gurgled "Yes…"

"Very well." I nodded to him and walked back to the woman Fury was now attempting to prop up. "What is her name?" I kneeled next to her opposite of Fury. I glared when Fury hesitated. "Well, speak!"

He took a deep breath. "Natasha, Natasha Romanov."

"Russian." I smiled. "Would you like me to save you, Natasha?" Not telling them exactly what I was doing was wrong but it was the only what I could give life. By doing this she was essentially becoming my Chosen, my mate. Oh well, at least she's good looking. She nodded at me not able to speak.

I placed my left hand over her heart and with my right held both of her hands. Then I _pulled._ I pulled the death out of her. She sagged, able to breathe again. Color flushed her face as I let go of her hands and rose to my feet. Darkness swirled around my hands. A sinister mixture of black, dark red and dull bronze.

"Beautiful." Natasha said looking at my hands. Yes, she would think that now. Now that she had seen Death.

I walked back over to the dying man and kneeled beside him. I hesitated not wanting to bring more pain to someone so… noble. Then I thrust the darkness into him. He cried out, then whet still and silent, peaceful at last.

I got up and walked away making sure that I never once looked back at Agent Natasha Romanov or Nick Fury. I knew if I looked at her then I would have to stay… or worse, take her with me. That would not do. I had to speak to my sister first and foremost right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fury called out after me.

"Don't worry about it. Take care of what men you have left, report back to your base and live to fight another day. I'll be seeing you again, Nick Fury… on my own terms." I smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Translations! Sorry if they're wrong but I'm using google translate. If you have a better translation feel free to tell me!**

(1) Crazy American! Leave, go away! Thief, smuggler, scoundrel!

(2) Hello! Do you want to share my watermelon with me or would you prefer me to kill you now?

(3) So you know a couple of my names. What of it?

(4) Where's the fun in that?

(5) A child playing grown up am I? Let me show you how childish I am.


	4. Chapter 3 Recruitment

2013 Enroot to SHIELD and at SHIELD HQ

Recruitment Part One

I was on a small jet going to who knows where. I really should ask but I'm sure there will be at least one shadow _somewhere._ I'm not too worried. Selina was safe, that was all that mattered. The SUV had passed the library and I had flinched, panicked, until I saw the swish of a long white fabric disappear into the crowd getting on a tour bus. That's my sister, always thinking. But we hadn't stopped. Selina had gotten back to the safe house and texted me the code words for "safe and all clear" and "packing up".

She would pack up the necessities and escape as far and as fast as she could. Now I sat in this high tech jet, my eyes bugged out looking at this Agent Coulson. From what I've hacked about SHIELD, he was the top gun—the go to guy so to speak. No picture obviously; just a vague profile lots of classified stamps.

What bugged me was that I had hacked into SHIELD servers again this year (I do it once a year just to stay on top of things) and it had said he was inactive; killed in action. So what was he doing here, in front of me… _alive_?

"So, you're supposed to be dead." I said in a would be calm voice. It bothered me somewhat, this fear of the dead coming back to life. Death is fine. It's when something defies death that makes me nervous.

"My death was somewhat exaggerated. If you don't mind telling me, how _did_ you know about it?" his eyes were sharp.

"Smart cookie, aren't you?" I mumbled. "I read about it somewhere." Not a lie, technically. "Didn't you die the same day as the battle of New York? Or didn't die, as it were." I looked around to notice that we were landing on a private air strip somewhere that looked very much like Boston.

"You mean you hacked in to our servers and read it there." I glanced back at him; Coulson was looking at the files in his lap seemingly completely absorbed.

"Well, yeah. I had to keep track of my top pursuers, didn't I? Last time I didn't keep track my main agent up and retired." I did miss Peggy. Over the years we had gotten together and had a cup of tea or to shoot the breeze. But as time had gone on we started drifting apart, her to take care of her daughter and me to run from the Scotland Yard. She had a dry wit that had always got me to smile.

"Yes, Agent Carter. That's here in your file though limited. I'm curious, what did you find on me?"

"Self centered much, Agent Coulson? I didn't figure you for an ego maniac." I smirked when I got a cool look from him.

"Merely wondering if I should go through and classify more," was his offhanded reply.

"It basically said that you were the number one agent, Super Nanny to the Avengers and A List for running the show after the current director." I was already board with the conversation.

We walked in to the complex from the air strip, not the main doors like I was expecting. They seemed less on edge than I thought they would be. I mean, I had killed almost ten of their men single handily and with only a close range weapon. I didn't recognize any of the men around me from Afghanistan but that meant little. I really only remembered three people out of the twenty odd that were there: Fury, his useless wingman at the time, and Natasha.

As soon as we walked in we were immediately accosted by the guards. "I'll be taking your bag." The one on the left state with authority. I noticed with amusement that he had the Tasmanian Devil tattooed on his wrist… what a liability in the field. I could see that later on and identify him with SHIELD, and then shoot him point blank depending on how this little meeting went.

"Yeah no can do, Taz. I need it." he made a grab for it anyway. "Back. Off." My pupils expanded to the edge of my irises only showing a small sliver of the mercury swirl. He took a hasty step back paling significantly.

"That won't be necessary Agent Greene. I'm sure Mr. Denge doesn't have any weapons in his bag." Coulson was looking at me with reproach.

We walked down the hall and hung a right. Every agent we passed stepped aside for us to pass. If they weren't looking at me with fear, they were looking at Coulson with awe. It was slightly annoying. Two hall ways later the cool disapproval radiating from the older man finally got to me.

"Stop looking at me with that tone of voice." I ground out.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Mr. Denge." Coulson said innocently.

"You're dying to reprimand me; I can feel it in the way the back of my neck tingles whenever you glance at me. I'm not a child, much less yours to reprimand. For your information, this bag happens to hold important things that I need." I finished off mulishly.

"Like your computer… or your Scythe?" again with the sharp eyes.

"Like my lunch." I replied drily.

To prove my point, when we stopped outside of one of the doors in the next hall I reached into my bag and grabbed a large bag of Doritos. Crunching happily I pretended not to notice how the hardened agent beside me tensed when I had put my hand in my bag. As if just to spite me, he gave me one of those disapproving looks that told me he was not amused. He opened the door and steered me inside.

The room was sparse; one table, two chairs and one long one way mirror. There were no windows and a very small air vent maybe big enough for a small person… like me. It looked like a typical interrogation room. I had to admit it I was a little disappointed; I had expected some one waiting for me in the room. Be it a Mr. No-Nonsense or a Miss. I'm-Scared-Of-You-So-Be-Nice.

"Sit there please." He indicated the chair to the right side of the table.

Agent Coulson didn't come in to the room with me but waited for me to… well not get comfortable, but situated at least. His foreboding air seemed to fade a little and his eyes were somewhat kinder when he saw me slouching in the hard plastic chair all but hugging my bag to me. I played up the lost and nervous teen, though not that much. Looking around this room I could see shadows, the one under the table and in the corner of the room, but none were dark enough for me to shadow travel.

"The Director will be with you shortly." He said with a polite smile. I looked at him waiting for more and the smile turned slightly softer. "Try to be good and not destroy anything. And feel free to eat your lunch."

"Thanks." I said with a bright sarcastic smile. He left quickly after that.

_Great… he must think I'm weak. I'm NOT weak._

Along with my Doritos, I had a ziploc bag full of Oreos (about 25 in the bag), a large bag of teriyaki beef jerky. Mmm… junk food. If I had to choose anything mundane about the 21st century that I love it would be the abundance of junk food. The only really healthy thing I had in my bag for lunch was five juice boxes. Normally I would have just bought a jug of juice or tea and called it good but today felt like a juice box and bendy straw day. I could see my sister defending me now:

"_What are you looking at people? Death and destruction can't enjoy the simple things in life anymore?"_

Queue slightly hysterical giggle.

I was halfway done with done with my Oreos and onto my third juice box, the jerky long gone, when the door opened again. Agent Coulson stepped through and walked to stand to the left of the chair. I looked back to the Oreo in my hands less interested in this director compared to twisting the cookie just so to get a perfect circle of cream. I didn't hear the other man walk in but out of the corner of my eye I saw that the door was now closed.

"Still acting like a child playing grown up I see. Only now, more child, less grown up." The hard familiar voice had me dropping my cookie and standing up in a flash.

Right across from me, standing in front of the chair, was Nick Fury. He looked much the same as he had the last time I saw him thirteen years ago, minus one eye. His hands were behind his back again making mine itch to teach him the lesson he didn't learn in Afghanistan. Looking very much in charge he stood straight backed in dark clothing and glared at me with his one good eye as Agent Coulson had that eye twitching polite smile back on in full force.

_He called me a child again… maybe I should kill him this time. No, Agent Coulson is innocent; I won't risk it._

"Fury. What are you doing here? Last I heard you and your boy band were in New York." He didn't even twitch at my jab.

"I'm the Director of SHIELD, I have many obligations." He seemed annoyed already.

"What?! Since when?" my voice might have cracked but I will deny it to the grave. If I can get to the grave.

"I was the Director when we caught up to you in Afghanistan as well." He looked somewhat smug having caught me in a slip up.

_Damn. I don't remember that._

"Speaking of Afghanistan, where's that poor sap you had chasing me around the market place in one hundred and twelve degree weather while you waited by the water fountain? It wasn't Agent Coulson here. He's more…" I tilted my head to the left. "Proper than the man you had huffing at my heals. What was it? Stillwells? He kept forgetting he had no gun and freaked out the locals reaching for nothing." I chuckled.

"Agent Sitwell is otherwise engaged. But I'll tell him you asked over his health. Agent Coulson will be your handler until further notice. What I need to know is why you are in New York. Besides attempting to crash the stock market and start another great depression." He glared at me like I was supposed to care.

I sat back down with a sigh and grabbed my cookie again. I needed to stall. Giving Selina enough time to get out was essential. A thought crossed my mind that might just help me in more ways than one. Well it more than just crossed my mind. For the past thirteen years it had been a constant thought in the back of my mind. Like a broken faucet dripping. I had never indulged myself in the mere concise thought—the dreams were bad enough. But now, with time to kill and a direct vein of information to her, I let myself be curious.

"Tell me, who is Nat—Agent Romanov?" I caught myself at the last minute. If these men found out that Natasha was a weak point for me, they would use it to their full advantage.

"I'll tell you once you've told me what you are doing in New York." He tried to compromise, not knowing the leverage he had over me.

I looked down and took a long sip of juice just to annoy him further. To my immense satisfaction I ran out of juice halfway through my slurp and sucked on air for a few seconds. Fury's eye twitched. Coulson looked unfazed; he even cocked an eyebrow at me. Oh, this was more fun than talking in multiple languages. I slowly tossed my empty container in the trash and sat back to smile mockingly at the Director.

"Denge!" He slammed his hands on the table. Quick as a flash, I was up out of my seat and had my Scythe out (in dagger form) and pointed it at his jugular, a mere millimeter from his skin. Coulson almost as fast as me, had his gun out and pointed right between my eyes; the indulgent and almost kind look in his eyes gone. I paid him no mind.

"Scared, Director? You know what touching even the handle of this blade does. Let me make it perfectly clear that you would die instantly, no suffering or time to think of regrets. What happened with Natasha was a one off. One tap, just one, Director." My eyes were hard, my voice soft.

There was a whisper in my mind, the Chant coming back. Every time I touched my _Existența răului _it was getting harder and harder to ignore. I had only touched it twice in the last thirteen years, horrified that I had almost killed my Chosen. Thirteen years without her had driven me in to a kind of mad darkness that I could only escape if I deigned who I was. It might take years but if I continued to use my Scythe, I would be lost to the Death and Destruction of it.

"Coulson. Put down your weapon. Guns don't work on him." Technically not true, but he didn't need to know that. Fury was as cool as a cucumber. I was beginning to hate this man. "Denge, stand down. We're just talking here."

_Would I obey this man's orders? This is clearly a test and now to see if I passed. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that this man is the first step to my redemption. _

Trying to ignore the Chant still pulsing slightly in my mind, I listened.


End file.
